fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Elves -- Rival's War
The elves of Aya have a long history on Telminon. As a whole, they have seen the millennia come and go, and thus have a culture of ancient tradition whose heart has gone largely unchanged, though they are willing to adapt when it is wise to do so. For example, they tend to be somewhat prideful, but in time, they are willing to admit their faults and correct them, as with the instating of the Grippli nation of Abool. When it comes to relating to other races, elves are generally welcoming unless they have experienced good reasons for the Elven people to be suspicious. A notable exception to their open-mindedness, however, is the Portur migration from Tepliri due to the military's long-held displeasure with a society that indirectly but undeniably privileged magic wielders over their mundane brethren. To this day, though Tepliri and Portiri are staunch allies, there is still some tension between them. Teplur elves indeed still find arcane magic to be the highest art and generally lean towards a more contemplative and intellectual lifestyle. Due to their enviable position in the heart of the Concordant Lands, the Teplur elves, as far as their brethren are concerned, have grown a little too soft and decadent in their pursuit and development of "high culture." The Portur, on the other hand, are far more practical, and dedicate themselves to mastering their bodies and the lands they dwell in. Ironically, their society has adopted an attitude that privileges martial prowess and marginalizes magic, generally seeing it as only useful if it aids in the battlefield somehow. Their more militant mindset also has resulted in their being more religious than the Teplur -- though not to say they are all devout in any sense. For their part, the Teplur acknowledge the Elven gods, but prefer to be more reliant on their own abilities, as mastery of the self is the surest means of survival (a philosophy both countries actually share). One notable example of Elven tradition is when one somehow damns himself through unforgivable actions, he can be exiled, and his name is changed until he should redeem himself, which is very rare. The change is quite representative of the Elven sense of justice, for he only loses but one syllable of his name, but it is still just enough to remind the offender he is no longer one of his people for the rest of his life. None know how the exiled are prevented from ever identifying themselves by their old name again, though it is speculated that the Elven gods themselves ensure it is so. Understandably, no exiled elf is too willing to discuss the subject. Angalinor, become Anganor, is perhaps the best-known modern instance of this. 5th EDITION DND Racial Traits +2 Dexterity, -2 Constitution, +2 Intelligence (0): Elves are nimble, both in body and mind, but their form is frail. Medium (0): Medium creatures receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal Speed (0): You have a base walking speed of 30 ft. Darkvision (2): You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Elven Immunities (2): You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can’t put you to sleep. Languages (0): You can speak, read, and write Common and Elvish. PORTIRI Fleet-Footed (3): When you use the Dash action, you may move double your modified base walking speed (so if your modified base speed is 30, your Dash distance is 60 instead of 30, as it would be normally). Trained Prowess (2): You can give yourself advantage on a combat maneuver (this increases a maneuver's DC by 5). You can use this ability once, but it recharges after a short rest. Weapon Familiarity (1): You are proficient with scimitars and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Keen Senses (2): You have proficiency in the Perception skill. Regional Proficiency (3): In addition to the proficiencies from your chosen background, you gain one of the following':' Acrobatics, Smith's tools, Stealth, History, Herbalism kit, Cartographer's tools, Survival TEPLIRI Ancient Magic (3): You gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls and DCs on the spells you cast against targets with magic resistance. In addition, you gain half your proficiency bonus to Intelligence checks made to identify the properties of magic items (this stacks with existing proficiency). Weapon Familiarity (1): You are proficient with scimitars and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Intuitive (2): You have proficiency in the Insight skill. Trained Linguists (2): You gain half your proficiency bonus on Intelligence checks related to deciphering, speaking, or understanding languages (this stacks with existing proficiency), and you know two additional languages appropriate to your region. Regional Proficiency (3): In addition to the proficiencies from your chosen background, you gain one of the following':' Calligrapher's supplies, Painter's supplies, Persuasion, Arcana, History, Investigation, Nature PATHFINDER Racial Traits +2 Dexterity, -2 Constitution, +2 Intelligence (0): Elves are nimble, both in body and mind, but their form is frail. Elf: Humanoids with the elf subtype. Medium (0): Medium creatures receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal Speed (0): Base speed of 30 ft. Low-Light Vision (1): Can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Elven Immunities (2): Immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Languages (0): Begin play speaking Common and Elvish. Elves with high Intelligence scores can choose from seven languages that are appropriate to their region. PORTIRI Fleet-Footed (3): Receive Run as a bonus feat and a +2 racial bonus on initiative checks. Precise Maneuvers (2): Gain the Agile Maneuvers feat for free. Weapon Familiarity (1): Proficient with longswords and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Keen Senses (2): +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Regional Skill (3): +2 racial bonus to one of the following skills':' Acrobatics, Craft (Smithing), Diplomacy, Knowledge (Nobility) TEPLIRI Elven Magic (3): +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, receive a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft skill checks made to identify the properties of magic items. Weapon Familiarity (1): Proficient with longswords and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Intuition (2): +2 racial bonus on Sense Motive checks. Gifted Linguist (2): gain a +4 racial bonus on Linguistics checks, and they learn one additional language every time they put a rank in the Linguistics skill. Regional Skill (3): +2 racial bonus to one of the following skills':' Craft (Artisan), Profession (Artist), Diplomacy, Knowledge (Arcana) NOTABLE MEMBERS Angalinor (Anganor) Entirimun: A Teplur prodigy of fire and master of the arcane, banished for aiding Gideon Caelthir Umbrilli: A Portur mage raised in the Teplur tradition, mastering the battlefield through arcane tactics Category:Main Game - The Rival's War